Rory's Wedding
by RJ-PJ Fan
Summary: Literati Rory and Jess are getitng married... not update AN please read!on hold.
1. Oh my god!

_Flashback_

Rory walked up to Luke's and took her key out and unlocked the door. She made her way upstairs to Luke's old apartment, which Rory and Jess now shared. She walked in quietly trying on sneak up on Jess. When she walked in he was standing at the stove cooking dinner. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. He turned around in her arms and he kissed her and she kissed him back. A few minutes later they pulled back resting their foreheads on each other.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Jess the table is beautiful and food smells great but you could have just made me something from Luke's."

"I know but I felt like doing something special tonight."

Rory thought for a minute then realized why he was doing this. "It's our 4 year anniversary!"

"Yup."

"Aww... Jess I love you!"

"I love you too."

They stood there in each others hold for awhile until the food on the stove started making a weird noise. Jess turned around to see what happened while Rory dazed off staring at Jess' deep brown eyes and his 'crazy' black hair. She loved watching him cook. She was shaken from her thoughts when Jess announced that dinner was ready. He walked the food over to the table and pulled a chair out for Rory. Once she was settled he went to sit across from her. They talked for awhile about books, music, school and constantly telling each other how much they love each other. Then Jess got up to get the desert, when he sat back down he grabbed her hand and held it across the table. They stared into each others eyes for awhile when Jess broke the silence and said something…

"Rory."

"Jess."

"I love you so much and I never ever want to be without you."

"I love you too."

"Good, which is why I want to know if you'll …marry me?"

"Oh my God, Jess." Rory said staring at the gorgeous ring he was holding out, it was white gold with a big diamond in the middle and then had three smaller diamonds on each side of it.

"If you're worrying about us graduating…" Cut off by Rory.

"I'm not (pause) of course I'll marry you, Jess."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They both jumped up from the table and Jess put the ring on her left ring finger. He couldn't believe he was marrying Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, the love of his life. Rory kissed him and he kissed her back, after standing there kissing for awhile they slowly walked over to the couch still kissing.

_Flash out_

3 Weeks later


	2. We're getting married!

**A/N:** Read and Review this is my very first fan fiction so please read it and tell me if I should change anything. Oh yeah this chapter takes place during Rory's spring break in her junior year. Jess never left his, dad never came and they have been together since the dance marathon in Season 3.

Rory and Jess were lying in bed the next morning; Rory was sleeping snuggled comfortably on his chest. Jess just laid there playing with her hair and staring at the ceiling waiting for her to wake up.

_Mariano, you did it you are going to marry the women of you're dreams. But if this were true why do I feel scared? Probably because she hasn't told her mom yet and usually that's the first thing she would have done. But she said yes, right? So, there can't be a problem._

Just then he felt her wake up. She tilted her head up so she could give him a kiss. He responded and kissed her back. When she pulled away she realized what time it was and jumped out of bed because she had to meet Lorelai in 15 minutes.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"I have to meet my mom in fifteen minutes!"

"Where?"

"Here."

"Here as in the apartment or here as in Luke's?"

"Luke's, of course but if I'm not down there on time she'll come up here looking for me and I would rather her not she us naked, thank you."

Jess smirking (his oh so famous smirk). "Yeah, good point. So, I should put some clothes on then huh?"

"Yeah that or you come take a shower with me." She said smirking.

"What would Lorelai say?" Jess said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know but I don't care we are getting MARRIED!"

Jess chuckles. "Yeah we are, I'm glad you haven't changed your mind."

"Why would you think I changed my mind?" Rory asked a little confused.

"Oh, I didn't think you did or would …but you could have been abducted by aliens and then they could have replaced you with an identical twin." They both laughed.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming!"

Jess got up from their bed and put on his boxers and headed over to the bathroom door where Rory was standing with her bath robe on. Rory kissed him lightly on the lips and they walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs at Luke's…

"Lorelai, relax she probably just overslept." Luke tried to calm her down before she had a melt down hat Rory forgot about her.

"Yeah overslept after a long sex-filled night with Jess."

"WHAT?" Luke yelled and everyone in the diner looked at them. "Eat!"

"You didn't know that they were sleeping together? I thought I told you, shit I didn't oh well you know now."

"If he gets her pregnant you aren't going to be so ok about this…" Luke trailed off, talking quieter so the whole diner couldn't hear.

"Relax they haven't done it that much and plus I have a good feeling it won't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think Jess has been acting weird lately?"

"No." Luke stated clearly very confused.

"Well, he's acting exactly how Chris acted and Max acted before the proposed."

"Wait, you think Jess is going to ask Rory to marry him?" Luke said with shock in his voice.

"Yeah I do."

"Wow… ok I can't believe it … th-that's awesome."

Just after Luke spoke they heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the apartment and the whole diner turns and sees Rory and Jess coming down with smiles on their faces holding hands.

"RORY! Finally what took so long?"

"Oh I over slept, sorry."

"Oh honey, don't bother its ok, I've been late many times, but probably not for the same reason you are right now but I'll let it slide this time." Lorelai said with a smirk on her face.

"Mom…"

"What?" Acting like she had know idea why Rory was saying that.

Jess turned to Rory and whispered something in her ear and she pulled back a little and nodded and he quickly kissed her and grabbed her hand. They turned to face Luke and Lorelai and unfortunately the rest of the Stars Hollow diner goers. And…

"Mom, Luke Jess and I want to tell you something!"

"Oh, what, what, what? I want to know tell me, tell me!"

"Mom, relax… well… Jess and I are getting married!" She said excitedly and Jess squeezed her as they waited for a reaction.

"Oh my god Rory that's great … I guess … that's good right!"

"Yes mom defiantly a good thing."

"Well, congratulations!" Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face and she looked at Luke who had the biggest confused/shocked look on his face.

"Excuse me, uncle Luke are you ok?" Jess said with slight sarcasm on the Uncle Luke part.

"What …uh…yeah I just can't believe it!" Luke looks to Jess and then to Rory and then to Lorelai and whispers to her, "Wow, you were right."

"I know Luke I always am!"

"Ok, well that's great news and as exciting and great as it is, Jess, you still have to work!"

Jess grumbled something under his breath as he kissed Rory and went to the kitchen.

Rory sat down next to her mother after standing and getting awkward stares from the people of Stars Hollow in the diner.

"Mom, do you think they are mad?"

"Honey they aren't, why wouldn't they be they are just surprised they never thought Jess had it in him!"

Jess was listening to their conversation form the kitchen and poked his head out and sarcastically said to Rory and Lorelai, "Isn't nice how they all have faith in me!" He ducked back into the kitchen before either girl could reply.

"So, mom how long until Patty finds out?"

"Well, she and Babbette haven't been out yet today so it's a good chance they won't know for an hour or two, but these other people could spread it just as fast as them!"

"Oh ok, well whatever I hate when people find out news by Patty and Babbette's gossip the stories _always_ get changed around to something ridiculous!"

"Yeah, well, this is the town we have come to know and love… deal with it babe!"

"So…" Rory got cut off my the slamming of the diner door everyone looked when a very, very angry Dean came storming in…


	3. I am NOT flannel junior!

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to write this. I had a lot of trouble writing what I wanted to go on between Dean and Rory and Jess. I wrote it so many ways but my friends and I decided on this way so here it goes…**

None of the Gilmore's has spoken to Dean since the 'incident'. The 'incident' being Dean _trying_ to get Rory to sleep with him, because he felt that he and Rory belonged together, yeah right whatever. When Rory told Jess the day it happened he practically put Dean in the hospital he was so mad. When Luke found out he told Dean him and his wife weren't allowed in the diner anymore. So, back to reality.

Once Lorelai saw Dean she whispered something to Rory and left to got to find Luke. Dean didn't say anything he just came in and punched Jess square in the eye. Rory immediately got up and ran behind the counter to Jess. She could she the anger flaring in his eyes. When she looked up at Dean she said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with you?" Dean yelled.

"Dean you NEED to leave now!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Wanna bet?" Jess said at the same time as Luke who was now approaching the seen.

"You can't do this, Rory you love me and I love you!"

"NO Dean you think I love you, you want me to love you, but I don't and I won't EVER again, so just leave us alone and live with the fact that you're married and I'm **getting** married … to JESS!"

"Bye, bye bag boy."

Dean walked out of the diner slamming the door behind him, mumbling something about getting revenge, only Lorelai heard him. Rory was now talking to Jess.

"Are you okay, Jess Oh my god your eye is already bruising!"

"Rory its fine just, can you get me some ice?"

"Yeah hold on."

"I'll get some." Luke said before Rory could get up.

"Thanks Luke."

"Hey Rory since flannel junior is currently not able to serve and flannel senior is getting him ice can you please get me some coffee?"

"Yeah here." Handing her the entire pot.

"Oh boy I get the _WHOLE _pot?"

"Yes have fun."

"Wait… don't call me flannel junior. Don't call me flannel anything. I'm not the one that where's flannel."

"If I recall correctly when you first moved here and Luke told you to change out of that scary Metallica t-shirt, you came back down in flannel and a baseball cap so I have every right to call you flannel junior." Lorelai said grinning mischievously.

"Hey, I like that t-shirt and I don't ever remember doing anything like that."

"Sorry, Jess moms right you did do that."

"Fine. So, what if I did? That doesn't mean you can call me flannel junior…wait forget this is getting way out of hand."

"WOO HOO I WIN!" Lorelai shouted as Luke came back out with some ice for Jess' eye.

"Jeez, took you long enough."

"Sorry, didn't realize we were on a tight schedule." Jess just glared at Luke as he put the ice on his eye and sat down next to Rory. The diner was now deserted, which was strange for 11 o'clock on a Saturday.

"Hey I got an idea since it's so quiet and no one's here let's talk about wedding plans!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"YAY!" Rory said just as excited.

"Oh boy." Luke and Jess boh muttered under their breath.

"Ok, so when do you two want to get married?" Lorelai asked Rory and Jess.

"Hmm…" Rory looked at Jess then back to her mother and said, "Christmas time!"

"Oh my god what a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"Jess, do you like the idea?" Rory turned to him.

"Sounds great." He said as he kissed Rory.

"Ok, that's enough… god you to are sickening."

"Sorry mom. So, when before Christmas, after Christmas, on Christmas, or Christmas eve?"

"It's your decision sweets but I like Christmas Eve."

"That's what was thinking, too!"

"Then its set, so do you want to have it at the inn?"

"Defiantly."

"Ok."

"OK, ladies that's enough wedding talk for today." Luke said to them.

"Yes, please do this later."

"Fine. I'm going upstairs, Jess you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be right there."

"Ok. Bye mom I'll see you here for dinner?"

"Yeah, bye sweets."

As soon as Rory made her way up the stairs Jess went into the kitchen and cam back out hiding something for Lorelai and Luke's sight and made his way up the stairs after her.

Dragonfly Inn – Kitchen

"Oh my god, I can't believe they are finally getting married!"

"I know, it's crazy, but it's a good thing."

"Why aren't you happier about this?"

"I don't know it's just I heard dean say something under his breath as he walked out of the diner this morning."

"Wait, I thought Luke kicked him out of there forever or something."

"He did but when dean heard he could no longer steal Rory away from Jess I guess he got really upset."

"Oh well, what is with him seriously though Lor?"

"I don't know Sook, I really don't.

"Anyways, do I get to cater?"

"Probably but I think Rory wanted you in the wedding."

"Well, I catered my own wedding and managed to make it down the aisle, I'm sure I can do this."

"Ok Sookie, well I got to go see Michel."

"Ok. See you later."

Rory and Jess' Apartment

Rory and Jess are kissing passionately sitting on the couch. When they both pull away at the same time.

"Jess, we should probably talk."

"About?"

"The wedding and stuff."

"Ok."

"So, we already know that we want to get married on Christmas Eve and you're sure that's ok?"

"Yes, Rory I love that idea."

"OK, good. Now, are we going to stay living in Luke's old apartment or are we going to find our own place?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ok, well I don't' know… Oh what about our honeymoon?" Rory asked wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Someplace warm."

"Duh. How about Hawaii…or maybe the Caribbean."

"Ok, we fly down to Florida get a cruise form Florida to the Bahamas or something. How's that sound?"

"oh my god that's perfect….Oh crap!"

"What?"

"I haven't told my grandparents yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah you're going to have to come you know when I tell them!"

"Ok, but I'm still kind of afraid of your grandma." Rory giggled and leaned into to kiss him again.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading this guys! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Next chapter, they tell Emily and Richard, more wedding planning, maybe another dean confrontation…I don't know gimme ideas here! Later!**


	4. Friday Night Dinner

**Hey everyone, it has been a ridiculously long time since I updated. I'm sorry to those of you who liked my story. But I'm going to try and start to update more often, for this story and all my other stories, so look out for this story and my other stories. It may take a while for me to get back in the swing o things but here it is. I own no rights to the show, this all in my head.**

Everything had been going great since Jess and Rory got engaged. They hadn't yet had any other run-ins with Dean, the townspeople had been as supportive as they could have expected, Kirk even offered to be the photographer at the wedding. But now it was Friday and that meant Friday night dinner. Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Jess were all attending this week for support in case Emily didn't take the news so well. They thought Richard would be ok with it because he's grown to like Jess over the many dinners he's attended, but Emily on the other hand, just won't let it go. See she wanted Rory to leave Jess for this guy, Logan Huntzberger, she knows his parents his father owns tons of newspapers a match made in heaven in her eyes. But Rory refused causing a huge argument for almost two months, she stopped going to dinner until she got an apology from Emily, not exactly the best, but it was an apology nonetheless.

The four of them are standing on the porch arguing about who will knock first, when Emily opens the door.

"Were you planning on knocking at some point?" She asked in her snooty tone.

"Of course mom, we just got here give us a second," Lorelai was trying to cover it up but her mother knew that was not the case.

"I heard you pull up 10 minutes ago."

"Um, whatever mom can we come in, it's kind of chilly tonight."

"Of course."

They walked in and sat in the living room for drinks. Rory and Lorelai on one couch Luke and Jess on the other. While Emily was making drinks she made small talk with them. When Richard finally came and joined them.

"Well look at that all four of you tonight." He said as he went to make his drink.

"Yes they must have something of importance to share with us, that is the only time we see them all together." Emily continued to look at them but was speaking to Richard.

"Ah I see."

"Now what makes you think that mom? Can't we all just come and enjoy a nice dinner with you guys?" Lorelai asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh Lorelai, please! Just tell us and get it over with." Emily demanded.

"There is nothing mom, not right now anyways," Lorelai looked at Rory and could tell she wasn't ready to do it now so she stalled.

Richard changed the subject by asking Jess if he had the book he had given him the last time he was there. Richard, Rory and Jess talked about the book for awhile with Lorelai chiming in with her clever anecdotes every once and awhile.

"Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready." The maid announced, surprisingly the same as last week.

"Mom, is that the same maid as last week?"

"Yes, Lorelai. Why?"

"You never keep a maid this long. Except for that one when I was nine you claimed to have kept longer."

"Yes, well she isn't as insipid as all the others."

"Mrs. Gilmore what are we having for dinner tonight?" Jess timidly and unsurely asked looking at the food in front of him.

"It's rabbit," she said quickly.

Jess looked over at Rory and gave him an apologetic smile and whispered to him, "you don't have to eat it."

"Mom, we told you we don't like rabbit," Lorelai whined and looked over at Luke who looked like he was going to puke at the thought of eating a rabbit for dinner.

"Too bad Lorelai, the world does not revolve around you."

"Mom, I can't eat something cute and furry, and I don't think the rest of my posse here can either."

"It's not cute and furry any more, but if it's really a big deal just eat your vegetables."

"Phew, thanks mom. I'm sorry Mr. Potato but your all I'm eating tonight."

"Lorelai stop speaking to vegetables."

"Sorry mom."

"So Grandma, Grandpa how has everything been since last week? Anything new going on?" Rory asked, trying to break the silence and get Emily's stare off her and her mother.

"Oh everything is the usual dear," Emily, replied with a curious look, she knows something's up.

"Yes Rory nothing much has changed." Richard conceded.

"Ok, well there's something new with me that I want to share with you, something new with Jess and I. I hope that you can be happy for us, we are getting married, Jess proposed Tuesday night and I accepted," Rory told them with a smile on her face and holding Jess's hand under the table, Lorelai smiled and Luke smirked, waiting for the inevitable blow up, as the words came out of Rory's mouth.

"What?!" Emily screeched at the same time Richard offered them, "Congratulations!"

"Richard, you're happy about this? You aren't the least bit concerned about what's right for your granddaughter?" Emily snapped

"Of course I am. Jess is a good man he will take care of Rory and treat her right." Rory smiled thankfully at her grandpa and looked back to her grandmothers' retaliation.

"I can't believe you Richard, he's a hooligan and completely wrong for our Rory."

"Now Emily…" He couldn't finish because Rory cut him off.

Glaring at her grandmother she yelled, "Grandma, I don't care if you approve or not. I am not going to sit here and listen to you criticize Jess; I love him more than I could even describe to you. Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. Grandpa, thank you for being happy for us. We'll be waiting in the car mom." Rory and Jess got up and walked out to the car.

"Well mom that was a very good choice in reaction to your ONLY granddaughter telling you she was happy and getting married. We'll show ourselves out." Lorelai and Luke stood up form the table.

But before they left, Luke who is usually quiet throughout Friday night dinners, turned back and said to Emily, "You may not believe it but my nephew is a good kid and loves Rory. I know that the first time you met him it didn't go so well but I think he's more than proven himself to you. If you can't accept them together then you can't accept your own granddaughter and her happiness." And he turned around and followed Lorelai out. Leaving Emily stunned and Richard somewhat amused.

In the car, Rory and Jess were sitting together just holding each other when Lorelai and Luke came out. Luke got in the drivers side and Lorelai in the passenger side.

"So I would just like to make an announcement. I'd like to honor Rory and Luke tonight for giving the most fabulous performance at Friday Night Dinner." Lorelai said in an announcer voice, confusing Rory and Jess as to why Luke was getting an "award".

"What did Luke do?" Jess asked.

"He totally knocked my mother out!"

Not letting her finish, Rory and Jess both exclaimed, "WHAT?!" turning to look at Luke.

"Let me finish children! Sheesh, ok so as I was saying he totally knocked my mother out with his words! He left her speechless. She didn't even know what to do! It was GREAT!"

"Ok Lorelai relax, all I did was try to give her some 'perspective' on the situation." Luke said trying to calm Lorelai down.

"No Luke it was amazing. I mean I can do that to her too, but to see you do it was awesome!"

"Luke what did you say to her?" Rory asked, curious.

"I just stood up for you guys, said that Jess was actually a good kid and loved you and that she needs to accept it, not a big deal." He told her.

"Thank you Luke," Rory said, smiling and nudging Jess to do the same.

"Thanks Luke. Nice job." Jess said as nicely as he could, he's still not that emotional with Luke. He grunted in return.

They continued on their way home talking and listening to the radio but they couldn't agree on one station so Luke just shut it off.

They went to the diner to drop Rory and Jess off and to get some coffee for Lorelai of course. But when they walked in they felt this weird sensation like something was wrong. Luke and Jess checked around the diner and everything seemed to be in place. Then they went to check upstairs with the girls following closely behind them. When they opened the door to the apartment they were surprised at what they found…

**Hm….. what will happen next?? I'll update ASAP! Reviews are lovely!!!**


End file.
